


A Donut Story

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Casey Is an idiot, Crack, Donuts, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Humor, Stupid Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Casey wants to surprise his boyfriend and roommate Raph and bring something new into their bedroom. Only that Raph isn't impressed by Casey's idea of peppering their relationship.





	A Donut Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chercherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercherin/gifts).



> The idea of this fic comes from the collaboration and exchanging ideas with my friend, for whom it was also written and who got me into this pairing.

Casey was a very spontaneous guy. He didn’t think much about the things he did. What came to his mind at a given moment was, according to him, always the best idea of his life. He was never critical of his ideas and that fact usually led to disagreements with his boyfriend.

To tell the truth, Raph loved Casey’s spontaneity, but he had his limits. Which Casey tended to cross every now and then. Life with Casey was full of surprises and not always pleasant ones. They were pretty harmless, to be honest, they just… well… They used to embarrass Raph to the point that he thought he would have had a much less complicated life if he had been happily single. For example right now.

He didn’t know what Casey wanted to achieve with his latest antics. Standing naked in the middle of the room he shared with Raph in the dormitory full of students wasn’t the worst thing he had ever done. Actually, Raph was quite used to walking in on a naked Casey. The thing that turned the hothead’s face crimson red was the decoration on his boyfriend’s penis. If Raph’s eyes weren’t cheating him then there was truly a donut with red frosting encircling the erect organ.

“Hey, bae! Like the surprise?” Casey said with such a huge grin that Raph half-expected his face to split in two.

Raph was standing there in the doorway, gripping the doorknob as if for dear life. He knew that Casey loved making him blush and therefore did the stupidest things he could come up with, but today he went too far. The heat in Raph’s cheeks was reaching the unbearable level and he knew that he needed to do something soon, probably close the door and run as fast and far as possible.

But maybe before doing that he could ask for explanation at least.

“Firstly, don’t call me ‘bae’. We established that already,” he started slowly, trying to keep his voice down and level, but… “Secondly, WHAT THE HELL, CASEY?!?”

Casey’s smile faltered. “I just wanted to make you happy, man. You said you wanted to try something new.”

“What’s going on?” sounded from behind the pissed-off boy’s back. “If Raph’s lovely voice couldn’t be heard in Australia, then people there must be deaf.”

Raph winced and his face couldn’t turn any redder.

“Fuck off, Mikey!” he barked and slammed the door to Mikey’s face, preventing him from seeing his errant boyfriend. He doubted Casey would have minded if Mikey had seen him and Mikey most likely wouldn’t have minded the sight of Casey only in his birthday suit (and the donut around his cock), but Raph minded very much. His boyfriend’s nakedness was meant only for his eyes and he simply couldn’t let Casey embarrass himself more than he had done by now.

He leaned against the door, partly because he wanted to keep as much distance between him and Casey as possible, and partly because he didn’t doubt that Mikey would try to sneak a peek.

“When I said ‘something new’ I meant something like… I don’t know… New position, toys…” he said, his face burning.

“Yeah!” Casey cried, offended. “Toys, food…”

“I meant cream or chocolate or… I don’t know. Not…” Raph glanced at Casey’s softening cock still sticking through the donut hole. “Not that,” he finished in a firm tone.

“What’s wrong with donuts?” Casey protested.

“There’s nothing wrong with donuts. There’s something wrong with your head.”

“No need to be rude, man,” Casey frowned. “I’m still convinced it’s a great idea. If you only gave it a try…”

“Enough. I’m done. I’m asking the administration of the dorm to find me a new room. I want to move out.”

“Raph…” Casey’s disappointed voice may have been worse than his stupid ideas. “I meant well. I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to surprise you.”

Raph pinched the bridge of his nose. What he definitely didn’t need right now was Casey’s self-pity.

“Casey, we went through this a million times. I told you your surprises are not always something I appreciate.” Wow, when did he become so patient? Obviously, love changed people for the better. Except Casey. He was the same idiot as he had been when they had started dating. “Now take off that donut, please, my eyes hurt when I look at you, and go wash away the grease so that we can go out.” He really deserved an award for the most forgiving boyfriend under the sun.

Casey’s eyes sparked. “Are we going on a date?”

“We’re going to eat,” Raph corrected him as he moved farther into the room and bent for Casey’s pants lying on the floor. He threw them to his boyfriend to show him that he meant what he said about the donut and washing. Casey caught the pants in the air. Raph turned around, pretending he was checking something on his phone while Casey was getting dressed. When he heard the door open and close again, he gave a sigh of relief.

*

When the door opened, Mikey almost fell into the room face first. Or he would have if the person coming from there hadn’t caught him. He had been eavesdropping with his ear pressed to the door, but he couldn’t figure out what Raph’s problem was. Who didn’t like donuts?

“Hey,” he smiled at Casey, trying to be supportive. Raph could be a true pain in the ass when he was in one of his moods. “What happened? Was it bad? Don’t mind Raph…”

“No, no, Raph is awesome…” Casey started.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. “That’s really hard to believe.”

“No, he’s cool, really,” Casey continued. “He just wasn’t impressed with my idea.”

“What did you do?”

“I put a donut on my dick.”

“Whaaat??? That’s an awesome idea!!!” Mikey cried, impressed.

“I know, right?” Casey said, happy that someone agreed with him, but then he sighed. “Unfortunately, Raph didn’t think it was that great…”

Mikey waved his hand. “Raph’s boring. And he’s an idiot. Don’t listen to him. You’re awesome, Casey, you have the best ideas in the world. Except me, but this one is pretty brilliant.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Casey said with a smile.

“I gotta go now. See you around!” Mikey said and ran away.

*

_Next day:_

Raph clanked his can of soda with Leo’s. Sometimes it was quite refreshing to talk to someone who generally couldn’t come up even with a simple joke.

“You won’t believe what Casey did,” he said and drank from his soda.

“I’m all ears.” Leo followed Raph’s action.

“That idiot put a donut on his cock.”

“Oh…” Leo nodded as though he knew perfectly well what Raph was talking about. “So that’s were Mikey got it from...”

 


End file.
